Between Love or Friends
by Azane Hiru
Summary: Miku menjadi salah satu kandidat calon ketua kelas! Miku tentu saja tidak mau, namun apakah Miku terpilih menjadi ketua kelas lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?
1. Chapter 1 My First Day

Summary : Hari pertama Miku sebagai siswi kelas 8 ia lewati dengan baik, meskipun sempat terjadi sedikit insiden konyol di depan gerbang sekolah. Lalu apakah insiden konyol itu? Dan bagaimana hubungan persahabat Miku dengan ketiga sahabatnya ? Langsung baca aja Capcuyss…!

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Friendship, Humor (dikit)

WARNING : Gaje, Abal

Note : Mohon maaf saya author baru dan belum berpengalaman, dan ini fict pertama saya, Jadi mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.. (_ _ )

**Miku POV**

Krinngg..!Krinngg...!Krinngg…!

huahh… hari pertama sekolah , gak boleh telat… . Hai namaku Akine Miku, aku sekarang siswi kelas 8 loh….! Hehehe… dan sperti yang ku bilang ini adalah hari pertama ku sebagai siswi kelas 8. Hari ini aku senang, skaligus khawatir kalo-kalo nanti aku gak sekelas sama sahabat sahabatku, aku kan gak pinter berteman…? Eh ngomong-ngomong skarang aku sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahku skarang tinggal kebawah untuk sarapan dan brangkatt…!

Sampai di bawah aku menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut keemasan yang diikat rapih kesamping sedang duduk dan menikmati rotinya yang tak lain bernama Akine Neru yang adalah kakakku . Heran yah kenapa aku dan kakaku tak mirip?eiitttt… jangan salah paham dulu, aku dan kakaku memang tidak mirip, tapi bukan brarti ia saudara tiriku atau aku yang anak pungut atau gimana gimana, kita tak terlalu mirip karena ia adalah kakak sepupuku , meski begitu aku sudah menggangapnya seperti kakak sendiri begitu juga dia.

"Miku, hari ini kamu mau berangkat sama kakak dan Nero-kun atau berangkat sendiri?" "hmm.. sendiri aja deh kak, aku kan gak mau ganggu kakak.." kataku dengan nada menggoda dan tentu saja yang di goda hanya blushing ditempat.

Nah sekarang aku sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah sendirian , jarak antara sekolah dan rumah ku memang tak terlalu jauh jadi tak perlu menggunakan sepeda. Aku teringat akan ke khawatiranku jika tak sekelas dengan sahabat sahabat ku. Yah.. aku memiliki 3 orang sahabat selama di kelas 7 .

Yang pertama adalah Kamine Rin , gadis berambut honeyblonde dengan pita besar berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manis. Ia memiliki sifat manja, ceria, dan cerewet namun sangat manis terkadang. Yang kedua, Kagamine Len, cowok shota berambut honeyblonde dengan gaya ponytail yang memiliki FC dengan anggota sekitar 150 anak perempuan di sekolah dari semua angkatan. Ia adalah cowok yang sering kali keliatan sok cool, playboy, garing, konyol, dan sotoi alias sok tau, dan hati-hati jika melihat cowok usia 14 tahun dengan ciri-ciri diatas hehehe..

Dulu sempat ada gossip kalau Len dan Rin adalah saudara yang terpisah namun hal itu di tentang abiz abizan oleh ibu Rin, bahkan ayah Len menunjukan hasiltes DNA yang menunjukan bahwa mereka 100% bukan saudara. Setelah gossip Rin dan Len merupakan saudara itu tidak terbukti kebenaranya, muncul gossip baru kalo Rin dan Len berpacaran. Aku sendiri sih setuju –setuju aja kalo mereka beneran pacaran toh mereka kelihatan cocok. Btw kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa tau gossip-gossip itu yah? gimana gak waktu kelas 7 kan aku duduk di sebelah Drama Queen and Ratunya gossip juga yaitu Kasane Teto.

Dan sahabat ku yang ketiga namanya Hatsune Mikuo , cowok berambut teal pendek dan rapih itu adalah sahabat ku yang paling sabar, bijaksana, ramah , dan punya jiwa kepemiminan meski begitu kadang ia bisa jadi orang yang, konyol, innocent, dan aneh. Ia juga memiliki FC sendiri namun anggotanya tak sebanyak Len, paling hanya 90an.

Eh ngomong-ngomong aku sudah sampai di sekolah . Tapi kenapa sepi sekali yah? Padahal ini sudah jam 6.40, masa belum datang smua?Masa aku rajin sendiri? Aduh sepi banget lagi, emang sih biasanya disini juga gak terlalu rame karena pintu yang ku lewati kan bukan pintu gerbang utama melainkan pintu belakang , yah abiz gimana lagi kan lebih dekat dibanding harus muter-muter lagi?

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk leherku. Hmmm.. atau lebih tepat nya mencekekku !

"hakh.. le..pas.. kan..! ekhh.." ucapku terputus-putus karena tidak bisa bernafas. Aku takut kalau-kalau yang mencekeku adalah pembunuh, rampok atau apalah yang berniat jahat padaku . Aku mendengar samar-samar suara sang pemeluk mautku itu, dan mulai mencerna kata-katanya, dan menyadari itu adalah suara...


	2. Chapter 2 At the School

Chapter : 2. At the school…

Summary : Hari pertama Miku sebagai siswi kelas 8 ia lewati dengan baik, meskipun sempat terjadi sedikit insiden konyol di depan gerbang sekolah. Lalu apakah insiden konyol itu? Dan bagaimana hubungan persahabat Miku dengan ketiga sahabatnya ? Langsung baca aja Capcuyss…!

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Friendship, Humor (dikit)

WARNING : Gaje, abal

Note : Mohon maaf saya author baru dan belum berpengalaman, dan ini fict pertama saya, Jadi mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.. (_ _ )

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya melainkan punya Yamaha Corp, Author cuman punya punya fict ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku POV **

Inikan suara Rin…? Sementara aku berusaha mencerna semua keadaan yang tengah terjadi, muncul 2 makhluk berwarna kuning dan hijau datang tergopoh-gopoh , yang tak lain adalah Len dan Mikuo. "Rin, lepasin miku, Rin! Kamu mau bunuh Miku?" omel si makhluk kuning yang bernama Len "Upss.. sory Miku aku seneng banget waktu tau kita sekelas… Hehehe.." ucap sang pemeluk mautnya Miku sambil cengar-cengir kuda. "yaudah gak papa.. Btw kita masuk kelas berapa?" tanya Miku "8A!" kata Rin semangat. "Aku juga masuk 8A..! jadi kita sekelas..!" kata Len Miku menengok kearah Mikuo dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, Mikuo menangkap arti tatapan itu. "Aku juga masuk 8A kok …" kata Mikuo tersenyum. "Horee…! Kita semua sekelas !" kataku girang "Yaudah yukk kita ke kelas..!" seru Rin

…

Sampai di kelas…

Aku melihat beberapa anak-anak yang sudah ku kenal sebelumnya, yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku untuk 1 tahun kedepan. Ada Piko, Miki, Gumi, Ring, Lui, Gumiya, Teto, Lenka, Haku, Kaiko, Rui, Dell, Lilly, Leon, Lola, Rei, Ted, Rinto, Oliver, Kikaito, dan SeeU.

Teng..!Teng..!Teng..!

Bel berbunyi, aku duduk di sebelah Rin, sementara Len dan Mikuo duduk di belakang kami. Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink panjang rapih masuk ke kelas. "Selamat pagi anak-anak, saya akan menjadi wali kelas 8A untuk 1 tahun kedepan. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya…" kata Luka-sensei dengan tersenyum. Yap, Luka-sensei akan menjadi wali kelasku selama 1 tahun kedepan. "Baik, hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah memilih ketua kelas, wakil, sekertaris, dan berdara. Jadi siapa yang bersedia menjadi kandidat?" tanya Luka-sensei.

….

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, semua hening.

"Hmm… baiklah, jika tidak ada yang bersedia, maka saya yang akan memilih…" mendengar ucapan itu, Ted dan Miki langsung lemas.

"Baik, kandidat pertama adalah Ted lalu Miki dan Mikuo dan Laluyang terakhir..….." "Miku"

"APAAAA?" teriaku spontan sambil menggebrak meja, karena saking kagetnya. Satu kelas langsung menengok kearahku dengan tatapan kaget setengah mati, aku pun tersadar. "Maaf…"kataku pelan, sambil duduk kembali.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Lenka tolong bagikan kertas ini ke teman-temanmu" "Baiklah" jawab Lenka dengan ceria.

Setelah mendapat kertas aku segera menuliskan nama Ted, dengan harapan ia bisa menjadi ketua kelas dan aku tidak. Lalu aku melipat-lipat kertas itu dan meletakan ke kantung yang sudah disiapkan. Pengitungan dimulai… Aku tegang setengah mati. 5 menit berlalu selesai sudah penghitungan suara berlangsung. Aku keringatan dingin.

"Baiklah, Hatsune Mikuo mendapat perolehan suara 9" kata Luka-sensei "Lalu Miki mendapat perolehan suara 10" "Miku, kamu memperoleh suara sebanyak….."


End file.
